1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cross connectors for use in association with spine stabilizing systems and, more specifically, for connecting together adjacent rods of spine stabilizing systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
Various spinal stabilizing systems are available for adjusting or fixing adjacent vertebrae of the spine relative to each other. For example, such systems can be used when it is necessary to fuse together two adjacent vertebrae. In conventional procedures, adjacent vertebrae are stabilized by securing a first pair of polyaxial screws to a first vertebrae. One of the polyaxial screws is secured on the lateral side of the vertebrae while the other of the polyaxial screws is positioned on the medial side of the vertebrae. A second pair of polyaxial screws is then secured to an adjacent vertebrae on the lateral and medial side thereof. As needed, additional pairs of polyaxial screws can be secured on the lateral and medial side of further consecutive vertebrae.
Once the polyaxial screws are positioned, an elongated first rod is secured to each of the polyaxial screws on the lateral side while an elongated second rod is secured to each of the polyaxial screws on the medial side. The rods help to secure each of the vertebrae in a fixed location relative to the others. To help stabilize lateral movement of the vertebrae, a plurality of cross connectors can be connected between the first rod and the second rod at spaced apart locations along the length of the rods. Although conventional cross connectors are effective, they often have a rigid structure making them difficult to install, difficult to adjust, and/or difficult to secure in place.